


Fallen Under Your Spell

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With another new school comes a whole new set of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> The first rule about Fight Club is you don’t talk about Fight Club.

  
Jongdae finds himself on the steps to yet another new school, but he’s used to it by now. The teenage alphas picking up his scent, watching his every move. Even some of the betas and omegas turn to look at him when they catch the unfamiliar scent in the air. It’s just his luck that his parents decided that moving in the middle of the semester was a good idea. It’ll be even harder to make friends when everyone has already settled into their cliques.  
  
He has a map stuffed inside his bag but he’d rather not pull it out. He knows from experience that the littlest thing can be taken as a sign of weakness and he’d rather not get involved in any incidents on his first day. Besides, most schools are set up the same way and it won’t be too difficult to find his way to the main office.  
  
The nice beta lady behind the desk hands him his timetable, points him in the right direction and asks if he’d like a map. Jongdae shakes his head, bowing politely as he thanks her. By the time he makes it out of the office, the hallways are mostly clear. Jongdae sighs with relief as he makes his way in the direction of his first class. There are only one or two students, (betas, Jongdae notes) left in the hallway and they eye him as he walks passed but thankfully they leave him alone.  
  
Jongdae takes a wrong turn and needs to pull out his map to find his classroom, but eventually he makes it there before the teacher starts the lesson.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s in the middle of pulling out his homework from last night when Mr. Kim announces the arrival of a new student. He doesn’t particularly care about the arrival of a new student until Mr. Kim opens the classroom door and the scent of the unfamiliar student floats into the room.  
  
It’s nothing like Chanyeol’s ever smelt before. Sweet and strong, but not too overpowering. A mixture of honey and vanilla. A freshly baked cake. The scent has Chanyeol’s mouth watering and it only gets worse when the new kid steps into the room. Chanyeol’s knuckles turn white with how hard he’s holding onto his desk.  
  
“What’s up with you?” The alpha next to Chanyeol asks in a whisper while the pretty boy at the front of the class is introducing himself to the class. _Kim Jongdae_ , Chanyeol hears him say.  
  
“He’s delicious,” Chanyeol whispers back, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the new student to look at Jongin. “You don’t smell that?”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol can see Jongin sniffing at the air, trying to pick out Jongdae’s scent from all the others in the classroom. “All I smell is new guy,” Jongin eventually answers.  
  
“It’s like-” Chanyeol starts but none of the words that pop into his head sound quite right. He smells like flawlessness, happiness and perfection all rolled into one. Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat when Jongdae glances in his direction and their eyes meet for a split second. _Mine_ , a voice inside his head says. _My mate_.  
  
After Jongdae’s brief self introduction, Mr. Kim seats him at one of the empty desks in the front row and begins the lesson. Chanyeol doesn’t hear a single word that Mr. Kim says about the great alpha princes of the past, the only thing that’s on his mind is the cute boy at the front of the class.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol practically jumps out of his seat when the bell sounds at the start of lunch. But food is the last thing on his mind as he makes his way to the exit, following his nose to the student that has been plaguing his thoughts since before he even stepped into the classroom. Chanyeol catches up to him at his locker and he jumps when he notices Chanyeol standing so close to him.  
  
“Can I help you?” Jongdae asks with a frown, cautiously taking a step back from Chanyeol. He’s so way more attractive close up and it’s unfair how fast Chanyeol’s heart is beating by just standing next to him.  
  
“Uh,” Chanyeol replies intelligently. His brain supplies a million different answers to how he’d like to help Jongdae, but none of them are actually appropriate enough to say out loud. “I’m Chanyeol,” he eventually settles with after an awkward amount of silence.  
  
“Jongdae,” he replies, nervously putting his books into his locker. He doesn’t let his guard down, Chanyeol can tell how nervous he is by the way he’s clutching onto his lunch bag when he pulls it out.  
  
“You smell really good,” Chanyeol blurts out as he’s trying to come up with something to say. Chanyeol wants to kick himself when Jongdae tenses up even more.  
  
“Um. Thanks?”  
  
“Like, really good.” Chanyeol continues because he can’t help it. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him but Jongdae’s scent is doing a number on his teenage hormones. Jongdae swallows and Chanyeol’s eyes are drawn down to the movement of his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down. What he wouldn’t give to be able to lick up the skin of Jongdae’s pale neck.  
  
Jongdae’s eyes widen after a moment and then he’s shoving everything back into his locker. It slams shut when he closes it a bit too hard. “I have to go,” he says and somehow his scent is even stronger now, more irresistible and it leaves Chanyeol breathless as Jongdae walks past him. Chanyeol stays put even though his entire being is screaming at him to go after Jongdae, to claim him and _take care_ of him.  
  
  
  
_Walk, don’t run_ was the first lesson Jongdae’s parents had taught him. Both of them being alphas, they know all about what their kind is capable of. Few alphas can resist the urge to chase. So Jongdae walks down the hall of this unfamiliar school, desperately trying to remember his way back to the main office.  
  
He almost has a panic attack when he turns the corner and the office is not where he thought it was. Luckily a little way down the hallway is a small group of omegas boys eating lunch together by their lockers. All it takes is one scared look from Jongdae for the boys to abandon their food and rush to his side.  
  
“I’m new here and-” Jongdae starts to explain but that’s all they need to hear. They cling tightly to him, steering him away from the dead end.  
  
“It’ll be okay,’ one boy says, affectionately stroking his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. It calms him a bit until he notices that his scent is starting to attract the attention of all the alphas and betas that they pass.  
  
They pick up the pace a bit as they turn a corner. “Don’t worry,” the boy on his left says when Jongdae turns to look behind them. “They can’t tell which one of us it is. That’s why none of them have made a move yet. By the time they figure it out, it’ll be too late.”  
  
“Th-thank you,” Jongdae says, barely managing to get the words out. He feels light-headed and flushed all over.  
  
“We’re almost there,” the boy leading them says at the end of another hallway. Jongdae breaths a sigh of relief when the office finally comes into sight.  
  
The beta seems surprised to see Jongdae back at the office but the seriousness of the situation dawns on her after a second. “This way,” she says as she stands up from her chair, ushering the students further into the office. “We’ll call your parents to come get you right away,” she says before locking Jongdae in a small room with a cot pushed into the corner.  
  
Without the support of the other omegas, Jongdae walks over to the cot on shaking legs and collapses onto it. His heat wasn’t due for at least another two or three days, Jongdae should have been safe to be at school. Something must have triggered it, but what?  
  
Luckily Jongdae’s mother arrives at the school and takes Jongdae home before the worst of his heat kicks in. As soon as he steps foot through the front door, he scurries up the stairs, locking himself inside his room. His shirt is the first thing to go, ripping it over his head in one smooth motion and he nearly trips on his pants as he pulls them off on the way over to his bed.  
  
He’s hard and aching by the time he gets a hand around his erection, fingers sliding deliciously against his sensitive skin and he can’t help the moan that falls from his lips. His eyes fall shut but after a moment they snap open again, staring straight up to the ceiling. He usually thinks of his favourite actor when he’s got his hand around his dick and he’s lost himself in the urges of his heat. Not this time. It’s not Choi Siwon that Jongdae had thought of when he closed his eyes, but that alpha boy from earlier, Chanyeol.  
  
As first impressions go, Chanyeol seems a little weird to Jongdae, but he’s attractive enough. And in Jongdae’s lust-clouded mind, that’s good enough for him. He flushes even more as the hand around his cock speeds up, his other hand dipping between his legs. He’s already so slick just wondering about Chanyeol’s knot, how big it is, how well it would fill him up. He pushes two fingers passed his rim, pumping them in and out as he jerks himself off. He comes way too quickly but it’s just the first of many orgasms he’ll have in the next couple of days from thinking about the alpha in his class.  
  
  
  
Jongdae finds himself on the steps leading up to the school again. It’s a little familiar this time. Not as many students checking him out. His “new omega” smell has probably worn off by now. As he enters the school a few heads turn his way, but it’s normal for alphas to keep tabs on the omegas around them. He’s gotten used to it.  
  
What he’s not used to, though, is getting to his locker and finding someone already there, waiting for him. An alpha, to be more specific. The same alpha he spent the last twenty or so orgasms fantasizing about. Jongdae’s skin feels like it’s on fire all over again, not from being in heat, but from the embarrassment coursing through him. So much for his plan to avoid Chanyeol for the rest of his high school career.  
  
“Hey,” Chanyeol greets when Jongdae gets close enough, stepping out of the way so that Jongdae can get into his locker. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming back to school.”  
  
“Yeah, here I am,” Jongdae quietly replies, hoping that Chanyeol would just leave him alone already. He can already feel the urge to press himself against Chanyeol and present his neck for him to take. Fuck. This is Not Good.  
  
“I’m sorry about the other day,” Chanyeol continues, oblivious of Jongdae’s bad mood. “I’m just glad I didn’t scare you away. Were you sick or something?”  
  
“Or something,” Jongdae echoes sarcastically as he gets his locker open. He’s not exactly going to spill all the details of what he spent the past couple of days doing.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol says and when Jongdae glances at him from the corner of his eyes, all the previous happiness has been drained out of him, his expression visibly deflated. Jongdae tries not to feel too bad, this is what he wanted, isn’t it? “I guess I’ll see you around then?”  
  
“What this idiot was _trying_ to say is that he’d like you to join us for lunch,” another student says, coming out of nowhere and startling Jongdae. He’s an alpha too, tall and handsome, just like Chanyeol. Jongdae thinks he might have seen him in one or two of his classes as well.  
  
“Jongin,” Chanyeol whines.  
  
“L-lunch?” Jongdae repeats, pausing in where he’s taking his things out of his bag and trying to organize his binders for the right classes he has today. “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
Chanyeol pouts but Jongdae ignores him. It’s _not_ cute to see a big alpha pout. Not at all. Jongin just scoffs at him. “It won’t be just us, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says. “There will be others there as well. Betas. Omegas too.”  
  
Jongdae sighs. If he agrees it’ll at least get them off his back for now. He’ll just have to conveniently forget about hanging out later. “Fine, I’ll have lunch with you guys,” Jongdae says just as the bell rings. Perfect. “I’ve got to get to class now.” Closing up his locker quickly, Jongdae doesn’t spare either of them a glance before making his way to his first class of the day.  
  
  
  
By the time lunch rolls around, Jongdae has forgotten all about the fact that he agreed to eat lunch with Chanyeol and his friends. It’s not until he heads to his locker and spots the alpha waiting there for him again does he remember. He’s got no choice but to go with him now.  
  
There’s something about the way Chanyeol smiles as he approaches, like he can barely contain his excitement that has Jongdae intrigued. What the hell is so exciting about lunch time? Chanyeol greets him, and waits not-so-patiently as Jongdae gathers his lunch and tucks his textbooks away. Chanyeol doesn’t rush him though, and Jongdae appreciates that.  
  
“This way,” Chanyeol says when Jongdae’s ready, pointing in the right direction. He leads Jongdae to one of the exits of the building and holds the door open for him. “Over there.” Jongdae looks over to where Chanyeol’s gesturing and at first he doesn’t see anything but then he spots a huge oak tree just at the edge of the school grounds with a group of students gathered in the shade. “Come on.”  
  
Jongdae hesitantly follows Chanyeol over to where his friends are already spread out in the grass, eating their lunches. “Guys, this is the guy I told you about,” Chanyeol says, taking a seat beside Jongin by plopping himself onto the ground.  
  
“Some of us have already met him,” a boy from the other end of the circle says, drawing everyone’s attention. An omega. One of the guys that helped him when his heat came early. He gives Jongdae a little wave and a wink.  
  
“Thank you,” Jongdae tells him because he might have been too distracted with his heat that time to remember this manners. “Really.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he replies. “These things happen. We’ve got to stick together. Right guys?” He looks over to the students sitting beside him and sure enough, it’s the other two who helped him find the office that day. They all nod in agreement.  
  
A tug on Jongdae’s pant leg brings his attention back to Chanyeol. “Are you going to sit with us or not?” He asks and Jongdae hurriedly takes a seat beside the alpha.  
  
When he glances back to the omega boys, they’re smiling at him, pleased. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to follow Chanyeol out here after all.  
  
  
  
When their teacher announces a group project, the only partner Chanyeol has in mind is Jongdae. The cutie has made a place for himself in Chanyeol’s group of friends in no time at all and he couldn’t be happier. It’s like he’s always been there, instead of only a few weeks. The only thing Chanyeol knows is, the more time he spends with Jongdae, the more he likes him.  
  
It’s a crush. A bad one. And it’s confusing because Chanyeol wants to hold Jongdae’s hand, keep him close and protect him, but then there’s the teenage hormones in him that are telling him that Jongdae needs to be wrecked by his knot. And that’s... something. Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to think of it yet. Sure, he’s had his fair share of crushes before, but nothing quite like this. The word _mate_ keeps popping into his head from time to time but Chanyeol does his best to ignore it.  
  
For now he just wants to hang out with Jongdae as much as humanly possible. And he starts by turning Jongin down when he asks to be Chanyeol’s partner for the assignment. “Sorry,” Chanyeol tells him. “I’ve already decided to partner with Jongdae.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes narrow. “But you haven’t even asked him yet,” he says, glancing over to where Jongdae is sitting at his desk chatting away to the beta sitting in the seat beside him. “How do you know he hasn’t got a partner already?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs, because somehow he just _knows_ that Jongdae will want to partner with him. And explaining that out loud is probably only going to make Jongin think he’s even crazier than usual. But before Chanyeol has a chance to come up with a socially acceptable answer, they watch as Jongdae gets up from his seat and begins to make his way over.  
  
“Hey guys,” he says as he approaches their desks. “How’s it going?”  
  
“Did you need a partner for the assignment?” Chanyeol blurts out before he can stop himself. Smooth. Real smooth. He thinks he might see Jongin facepalm out of the corner of his eye, but he ignores it.  
  
“Um, yeah,” Jongdae says as his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. He avoids looking Chanyeol in the eye and stares at the tiles on the floor instead. It’s too cute. It makes Chanyeol want to squish his cheeks together between the palms of his hands. “I was actually wondering if you’d be my partner Chanyeol?”  
  
The urge to scream YES is overwhelming but somehow Chanyeol manages to keep from making a fool of himself (which probably keeps him out of detention too). He waits another couple of seconds before he replies, just so he can see Jongdae bite his bottom lip like he always does when he’s nervous. “Yeah, okay,” he replies. “I’d like that.”  
  
“Great.” Jongdae smiles at him and it’s the single most beautiful thing Chanyeol has ever seen in his life.  
  
(Right, just a crush. Chanyeol is _so_ fucked.)  
  
  
  
Jongdae now spends his lunches with Chanyeol in the library, pouring over huge research books since this project is worth a huge chunk of their grade. Luckily for them the library is relatively abandoned during this hour and they have the prime study location of the comfy chairs near the back corner. It’s quiet and secluded and _perfect_.  
  
Jongdae has his two books spread out on the table in front of him, the same ones that he hadn’t finished looking at yesterday but he hasn’t written a damn thing in over then minutes. He swears he’s read the same line about fifty times already but he could not recite a word of it if he tried.  
  
By now Jongdae is used to being around Chanyeol, has familiarized himself with Chanyeol’s scent, but it’s different today. Maybe Chanyeol has started wearing some of that hormone enhancing cologne? It’s distracting as hell and despite the fact that Jongdae’s almost too hot as it is, he wouldn’t mind shifting closer to his friend, possibly crawl into his lap if Chanyeol would let him. Maybe even-  
  
No.  
  
Jongdae shakes his head, but the thought is still floating around in his head. Damn Chanyeol and his alpha scent attracting the attention of Jongdae’s omega instincts.  
  
“Something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, deep voice lower than normal because they have to be careful not to be too loud in the library. The sound of it makes Jongdae shiver even though he feels like he’s about to burn up.  
  
“Just a little hot in here,” Jongdae replies. He stretches his hands out in front of him, blinking down at his notes. It takes a moment for his eyes to focus, the words blurring strangely and Jongdae wonders if he needs to get his eyes checked.  
  
“I could go ask if they can turn down the heat?” Chanyeol offers.  
  
Jongdae’s eyes snap up to lock onto Chanyeol’s.  
  
_Heat_. Oh no.  
  
“I have to go,” Jongdae says, abruptly standing up. He knocks his notes and one of the textbooks onto the floor but cleaning up is the furthest thing on his mind right now. He needs to get away from every alpha and he needs to do it _now_.  
  
“What? Jongdae!”  
  
“Sorry,” Jongdae calls over his shoulder and literally hops over the back of his chair to get away. He races over to where the librarian is sorting books by the check out computer and he gives Jongdae a dirty look for all the noise he’s making. “Heat,” Jongdae explains, nearly slamming into the counter.  
  
The librarian just sighs, and points over his shoulder to a room behind him. “In there,” he says. “The school will inform your parents.”  
  
“Thank you!” Jongdae says, scurrying around to get into the room. As soon as he has locked himself inside he thunks his head into the closed door. How the hell could he have been so stupid?. It’s called _heat_ for a Reason, no wonder his body temperature is spiking. And this is the second month in a row where it has kicked in earlier than it should. Or at least, earlier than Jongdae was expecting. His teenage hormones probably haven’t settled into a regular cycle yet.  
  
Damn him and his omega needs.  
  
  
  
Jongdae must be sick. That’s the conclusion that Chanyeol reaches. There was no time for Jongdae to explain anything, so Chanyeol fills in the blanks himself. He doesn’t write another word down, too busy worrying over Jongdae to be bothered to work on the assignment that’s due in a few weeks.  
  
He doesn’t see Jongdae until another two days later. “Feeling better?” He asks when Jongdae finally shows up at his locker. Chanyeol’s been waiting for him every morning until the bell rings for the first class of the day.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae replies and he’s doing that thing where he can’t quite meet Chanyeol’s eyes. His cheeks seem a bit pinker than normal. Maybe he still has a bit of a fever. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Lunch in the library as usual?” That earns him a glance from Jongdae in between organizing his binders and textbooks in his locker.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae repeats, in a kind of breathless way. If he’s still sick, then Chanyeol will have to watch out for him. Make sure he eats and drinks enough. He can’t have Jongdae collapsing during school.  
  
Chanyeol keeps a closer eye on Jongdae that day, and keeps his hand on the small of Jongdae’s back whenever possible.  
  
  
  
When the day of their presentation rolls around, they are ready. Jongdae has spent at _least_ three hours making their powerpoint look so pretty, every available space filled with fact bullets they’ve collected and relevant pictures. Chanyeol thinks it’s _wonderful_. Weeks of all their hard work crammed stylishly into eighteen fabulous slides, he’s so pleased he could just _kiss_ Jongdae.  
  
(Not that Chanyeol doesn’t already want to kiss Jongdae. And then some. It’s those kinds of thoughts that keep him up at night, hand wrapped tightly around his erection while he tries to keep himself from making any noise.  
  
_Mate_ , his mind tells him. Chanyeol ignores that little voice in his head for now.)  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Chanyeol asks, slinging his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders. It’s a habit he’s picked up lately, being unable to stop himself from touching Jongdae but he can’t help it when his friend smells so _delicious_ all the time. Chanyeol could just eat him up.  
  
“Er, maybe not,” is Jongdae’s quiet reply. His face looks a bit red, like he’s getting sick again. Chanyeol will have to look up things on the internet on how to boost immune systems. This really can’t be good if he’s getting sick all the time.  
  
Jongdae pulls away from Chanyeol before the teacher has a chance to call attention to the class. Chanyeol watches him go up to the front of the room feeling like Jongdae took a piece of him when he left. Jongdae gets the teacher’s attention, talking to him too quietly for Chanyeol to hear. And then Jongdae gives Chanyeol a sad little wave before he slips out of the classroom.  
  
“Aw, man,” Chanyeol sighs loudly. “Sick again.”  
  
“Who is sick?” Jongin asks, lifting his head off his desk to look over at Chanyeol.  
  
“Jongdae.”  
  
Jongin laughs and then abruptly stops when Chanyeol frowns at him. “Oh, you’re being serious.”  
  
“If he’s not sick, then?” Jongin gives him that same look he saves for whenever Chanyeol does or says something particularly stupid. “What?”  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongin starts, slowly, like he’s explaining something simple to a very small child. “You do know that Jongdae is an _omega_ , right?”  
  
“Oh,” is Chanyeol’s intelligent reply. “ _Oh_.”  
  
“Yeah. And every month around the same time when he’s not at school, it’s because he’s in _heat_. Doing... I don’t know, whatever omegas do when they’re in heat, think about knots and stuff.”  
  
The teacher finally gets the class settled in their seats, and announces that today will be the first day of presentations. She asks which pair would like to go first. Chanyeol would have liked to go first, but unfortunately he’s missing his other half.  
  
Jongdae’s probably on his way home already, burning up with arousal and need. A pretty little omega in heat, and _oh dear god_ , _that means he can self-lubricate_. And that _also_ means that Chanyeol really needs to stop thinking about this right now or he’s going to pop a boner in the middle of class and wouldn’t that be _super_ awkward. Yeah, he’ll push those thoughts from his mind for now until later tonight, when he’s alone in his bedroom.  
  
  
  
This was a bad idea. No, scratch that. This was a _terrible_ idea. The worst idea in the history of worst ideas.  
  
Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably in his spot next to Jongdae on the bed, his PS3 controller held with a death grip in his hand. Ever since they finished (and aced) that project, they’ve still been hanging out a lot recently and Chanyeol should be _used_ to this by now. Used to the heavenly scent that Jongdae gives off, used to the way Jongdae seems to lean into him, used to how cute Jongdae is when he looks up at him through his bangs.  
  
Chanyeol definitely is _not_ used to it. His heart rate picks up whenever Jongdae laughs or smiles at him. His palms are sweaty from how close they’re sitting next to each other, arms pressed together. And his temperature is rising by the second trying (and failing) to keep his thoughts about Jongdae PG.  
  
He doesn’t have a clue why the hell he thought it would be a good idea to invite Jongdae over to his house. Where they’d be hanging out in his room, sitting side by side... on his bed. And _god damn it_ , he should not be thinking about how much he’d really like to knot the fuck out of Jongdae’s sweet little self-lubricating omega ass right now.  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
  
“Huh?” Chanyeol snaps back to reality so suddenly that he drops the controller onto the floor. “What?”  
  
“Are you okay?” Jongdae asks, watching Chanyeol closely as he bends down to grab his controller again. “If you’re bored of the game we could watch a movie instead?”  
  
Chanyeol looks over to the screen where his half of it is black with the red words _Game Over_ across the middle. Underneath that is more red text that flashes, _Press Start to Continue_. Chanyeol wonders how long it has been like that for Jongdae to think he isn’t interested in playing anymore. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
A movie is probably better anyway, less concentration required.  
  
  
  
There might be something a little odd about the way Chanyeol has been acting tonight but it’s hard to tell because Chanyeol has always been a bit off. Maybe odd isn’t the right way to describe it, but there’s something different about him? But not in a bad way, definitely not. Not when he lets Jongdae cuddle up against his side, throwing the blanket over them to keep warm.  
  
Chanyeol shifts to curl his arm around Jongdae’s side, pulling him closer. And Jongdae lets him, snuggling his cheek into Chanyeol’s shoulder as his hands find purchase on the arms of Chanyeol’s hoodie. The movie hasn’t started yet, but Jongdae doesn’t care about it, doesn’t even remember what DVD they picked out to watch. It doesn’t matter anymore, not with the way Chanyeol’s hand strokes down his back.  
  
Chanyeol’s scent is overpowering Jongdae’s senses and before he knows it, there’s a wave of heat spreading through him and he practically mewls when Chanyeol’s warm hand drops to gently cup his ass.  
  
“Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, voice impossibly deep and rough as he leans down to press his face against Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae moans in response has he feels Chanyeol breathe against his flushed skin, it’s hot, too hot and-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Jongdae scrambles back from Chanyeol, nearly falling off the bed but Chanyeol reaches out to grab his wrist just in time. “Don’t,” Jongdae whines and Chanyeol releases him immediately.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says. “I went to far, I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”  
  
Jongdae appreciates the sentiment but he can’t concentrate on anything but the smell of Chanyeol’s arousal filling the small room, almost suffocating him. Now that Jongdae has put some distance between them, this should have stopped. He shouldn’t want to shed all his clothes and crawl over there, begging for Chanyeol to knot him.  
  
He shouldn’t be in _heat_ again. It’s too soon, way too soon. Jongdae just had his heat come early less than a week ago. He knows that teenage omegas have irregular heat cycles but this is _ridiculous_.  
  
“I have to go,” Jongdae says and now that he’s moving, going to grab his stuff from where he left it in the corner of Chanyeol’s room, he can feel the uncomfortable slickness of his ass. It just serves as a reminder of how empty he is and how much he aches to be filled.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol repeats, standing up from the bed as well but he pauses when Jongdae flinches. “I won’t do it again, I promise.” He gives Jongdae that kicked puppy look, the one that Jongdae always has trouble saying no to. “Please stay.”  
  
Jongdae finds himself nodding before he catches himself and shakes his head instead. “I can’t,” he hisses. And Chanyeol’s the one that flinches this time, looking like Jongdae struck him. Jongdae sighs. “I’m going into heat,” he explains a bit hysterically, running a hand through his hair. “Again. I don’t understand why this keeps happening to me. Ever since I transferred to this school, I-”  
  
Chanyeol. Ever since he met _Chanyeol_ his heats have keep coming too early.  
  
“It’s you.”  
  
“What’s me?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head to the side like he always does when he’s confused.  
  
“You’ve been triggering my heats.”  
  
Chanyeol’s head tilts further. “What?”  
  
“I have to go now.” Jongdae replies and he only gets as far as his hand on the doorknob before Chanyeol stops him again.  
  
“Wait,” Chanyeol says, covering Jongdae’s hand with his own. “You don’t have to leave. I could help you with it?” He steps closer, other arm coming up to wrap around Jongdae from behind.  
  
Jongdae’s heart nearly stops dead in his chest. Chanyeol’s _offering_ to help him out with his heat? He continues to be surprised by Chanyeol’s actions, since most of the alphas Jongdae has come across wouldn’t be _asking_ if they can knot him, they’d be taking him already. Even though Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s boner pressing into his ass, can smell how aroused he is, Jongdae could still break free if he wanted to.  
  
But does he want to?  
  
His parents have always warned him about alphas who will take what they want without a second thought about Jongdae’s wants or needs, but Chanyeol isn’t like that at all. He’s not even grinding himself against Jongdae’s ass, it’s just a regular back hug. Chanyeol has never once pushed him into something he hasn’t been comfortable with, Jongdae knows that.  
  
He thinks about leaving, about calling his mother and getting picked up again like he usually does. He thinks about running away again and how lonely and miserable and so unbelievably horny he’s going to be for the next three days straight until his heat breaks. Jongdae doesn’t want to have to go through that anymore. Not when he has an attractive, kind alpha right behind him who is willing to take care of him.  
  
Jongdae takes a deep breath, his head swimming with the heavy scent of Chanyeol, and he pushes his ass back against Chanyeol’s hips. “Please,” he says, so softly that he can barely get the words out. “Chanyeol.”  
  
Chanyeol growls in response and instead of just tearing off all their clothes and getting down to business like Jongdae thinks he’s going to do, he just hugs Jongdae tighter, holds him closer. The kiss pressed against his cheek when Jongdae turns to look at Chanyeol is so stupidly sweet and it does things to both his heart and his dick.  
  
Chanyeol’s hands slowly find their way under Jongdae’s shirt, tugging gently up until he gets the point and raises his arms for Chanyeol to take it off him. Swift movement behind him tells Jongdae that Chanyeol’s shirt is on the floor too, and then warm hands return to his tummy, gently caressing his skin and making him shiver.  
  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve thought about this,” Chanyeol admits as his hands drop to the button of Jongdae’s pants next. He kisses down the back of Jongdae’s neck, along his shoulders and licks into Jongdae’s mouth when he turns his head again. “About taking you, knotting you,” he says against Jongdae’s lips.  
  
Jongdae moans, pressing his ass back into Chanyeol’s crotch again, just to hear him groan. “Me too,” Jongdae replies, bracing his hands against the bedroom door as Chanyeol pushes his pants down and helps him step out of them.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chanyeol asks, his voice low as his fingers tease around the waistband of Jongdae’s underwear.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae replies, not even a second of hesitation. “Chanyeol, please.”  
  
He feels Chanyeol’s hand run down the bumps of his spine and he arches into the touch. Warm fingers tug at his underwear and Jongdae holds his breath in anticipation. He’s never done this before and nerves suddenly overwhelm him. What the hell was he thinking, how on Earth did he think that this would be a good idea?  
  
Slowly, Chanyeol tugs the fabric away from Jongdae’s skin, careful of making sure it doesn’t get catch on Jongdae’s erection. “You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol murmurs, mouthing along the back of Jongdae’s bare hip. His hands on Jongdae are firm, but gentle, sliding along his skin. It calms him down, enough to remind him that Chanyeol isn’t like those alphas his parents talk about, he’s not going to hurt Jongdae. Chanyeol makes him feel safe when they’re together, protected. There’s no one else he’d trust to do this with him. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
  
Jongdae flushes with the compliments, whining when Chanyeol keeps admiring him. There’s too much talking and not enough action for his liking. “Chanyeol,” he sighs, his hands curling into fists against the door.  
  
Chanyeol hums, warm breath fanning out against Jongdae’s heated skin. “Yes?”  
  
“Can you-” A sharp inhale of breath cuts off any other words Jongdae was about to say as Chanyeol drags the tip of his nose down his ass. “What are you-”  
  
“Hmm?” Chanyeol asks, pulling at Jongdae’s hips, forcing him back a couple steps so he’s bending over now. Chanyeol’s hands slides over Jongdae’s butt, massaging the flesh and Jongdae’s mind goes blank, unable to concentrate on anything but the growing pleasure of Chanyeol’s touch. “What were you going to say?” He continues in a teasing tone as his breath puffs out where Jongdae needs attention the most.  
  
“I-” Jongdae cuts himself off with a moan this time when Chanyeol’s tongue glides over his entrance, cheeks gently held apart by Chanyeol’s fingers. “Chanyeol!”  
  
Chanyeol hums again, warm tongue traveling in long stripes from Jongdae’s balls up to his entrance and it takes a moment or two to realize that he’s licking the slickness up from between Jongdae’s legs. It should be a bit gross but Jongdae thinks it’s hot, especially when Chanyeol pulls back after a second to say, “I’ve never been with anyone who has been able to self-lubricate.” Another lick. “You taste so good, I could spend all day eating you out.”  
  
Jongdae moans, Chanyeol’s words causing a fresh wave of arousal that has more of his natural wetness leaking out of his ass. Chanyeol happily laps it up, making his own noises to match Jongdae’s.  
  
It feels like nothing Jongdae has ever felt before, the pleasure better than he ever imagined and Chanyeol is only using his tongue on him so far. Prodding, licking, _teasing_. It’s driving Jongdae wild and they’ve barely even gotten started yet. If things keep going like this much longer, Jongdae’s knees are going to give out and he’s going to come, and won’t that be _super embarrassing._  
  
Except he doesn’t continue torturing Jongdae with his tongue for long, once he has his fill he’s pulling away. He scoops Jongdae up off the ground easily, crossing the room in seconds. He lays Jongdae carefully on the bed, grabbing his hand before he has a chance to cover up. “Beautiful,” Chanyeol repeats, kneeling in between Jongdae’s legs so he can lean in to press a kiss to his forehead.  
  
Jongdae blushes, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. “You’re still wearing pants,” he complains quietly.  
  
Chanyeol makes an, _ah_ , noise and he glances down like he only just remembered that his dick is still trapped in the confines of his skinny jeans. “You could always help me take them off,” Chanyeol suggests with a wink.  
  
Jongdae nods reaching a shaking hand out to undo Chanyeol’s jeans. “Okay.” He’s slow but the best part is that Chanyeol doesn’t rush him, he lets Jongdae take his time pulling the zipper down. Chanyeol’s dick is huge, stretching the material of his boxers thin and Jongdae swallows thickly, imagining that inside him.  
  
A touch to Jongdae’s thigh makes him jump. He must have looked scared for a moment because Chanyeol is smiling reassuringly down at him. “It’s okay,” he tells Jongdae. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
  
Jongdae slips his hand into Chanyeol’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around his cock. “I want to.”  
  
Groaning, Chanyeol thrusts into Jongdae’s palm. “Then you’re going to have to finish getting my pants off,” he says and Jongdae is pleased to note the slightly strained tone of his voice. “Please.”  
  
Jongdae pretends to think about it for a moment. “Yeah, okay,” he decides. “Since you asked me so nicely.” The light teasing and the sound of Chanyeol’s breathless laughter chase away the last of his nerves and he quickly finishes what he started, pushing the jeans and underwear down Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol helps pull them the rest of the way off himself and as soon as he’s done he’s back in between Jongdae’s spread legs.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asks and there’s no hesitation when Jongdae nods this time.  
  
“Please,” he whines, needing Chanyeol inside him right now.  
  
But instead of Chanyeol’s cock, he gets fingers instead. Chanyeol kisses along his neck, sucking at dark spot into his skin as the tip of his fingers trace Jongdae’s entrance.  
  
“You’re still so wet,” Chanyeol marvels, pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle before pulling it back out again. He works his finger in slowly, pulling out and pushing back in again at a maddening pace. Jongdae finds himself pushing down on Chanyeol’s finger because it’s not nearly fast enough. He’s spent weeks imagining this and Chanyeol seems determined to drag it out.  
  
“Come on,” Jongdae urges, working his hips so that he’s practically riding Chanyeol’s hand. “Give me more.”  
  
“Shit,” Chanyeol swears, but he doesn’t deny Jongdae what he wants, working another finger into him.  
  
Chanyeol’s are much bigger and longer than Jongdae’s and they feel amazing, reaching that much deeper inside. He moans, tangling his own fingers in Chanyeol’s hair just so he has something to hold on to as they work together to create a steady rhythm.  
  
“Ch-Chanyeol,” Jongdae gasps. The pleasure is almost too much already but he doesn’t want to come yet. “S-stop, please.”  
  
Chanyeol pulls out his fingers at once. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae pants, his arms around Chanyeol’s neck preventing him from pulling away any further. “I want your dick now, please.”  
  
Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes for a second. “Fuck, Jongdae. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”  
  
Jongdae smirks, guiding Chanyeol’s lips to his own, and despite the fact that he knows where that mouth has been, he kisses him. “I probably have some idea,” Jongdae replies when they break apart. “If it’s anything like what you do to me.” Chanyeol gives him a big, dumb smile before kissing him again and again. “Okay, okay. I get it. Hurry up and fuck me already.”  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Chanyeol replies and Jongdae punches him lightly in the shoulder for being too cheesy. And that’s all he has time to do because Chanyeol laughs and positions himself at Jongdae’s entrance.  
  
Chanyeol goes slow, pushing in gently, steadily, until he’s completely inside. It’s way better than Jongdae could have dreamed of, he even loves the slight sting of Chanyeol’s cock. The wait is the hardest part, giving Jongdae time to adjust. He knows he needs it but the heat is making him impatient to the point where Chanyeol has to hold Jongdae’s hips down to prevent him from hurting himself. “Hold on a minute.”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Jongdae huffs, giving up when he realizes that he can’t win with how much stronger Chanyeol is.  
  
“It’s not easy at all,” Chanyeol admits. He does a good job of distracting Jongdae, licking up the side of his neck and leaving bite marks along his collar bones. His hand closes around Jongdae’s cock, stroking him teasingly and that helps too. “Believe me, I’d like nothing more right now than to fuck you into this mattress, but I also don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Jongdae whines pathetically and Chanyeol just shushes him with a kiss. “Alright,” he relents, and he starts by rolling his hips gently into Jongdae’s.  
  
Jongdae’s breath hitches at the first wave of pleasure that courses through him and it only gets more intense as Chanyeol picks up speed. He’s gasping, clinging onto Chanyeol’s arm as he thrusts into him harder and faster. “Oh my god.”  
  
“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks. In a more serious tone, he says, “Is this okay?”  
  
“No,” Jongdae moans, working his hips down to meet each of Chanyeol’s thrusts. “Fuck me harder.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs a bit incredulously but he picks up the pace nonetheless, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. Jongdae writhes against the sheets, moaning non-stop about how good Chanyeol feels inside him, how well he fills him up. Chanyeol leans down, burying his face in Jongdae’s neck and the slight change in angle has Chanyeol’s cock hitting his prostate.  
  
Jongdae mewls in pleasure, his nails catching on the sweaty skin of Chanyeol’s back with every thrust. And just like that, Chanyeol stops, keeping himself as deep inside Jongdae as possible. Jongdae’s about to voice his complaint when he realizes that Chanyeol’s knot is too big to pull out anymore. He had felt full before, but it’s nothing compared to this. It’s almost too much.  
  
The second Jongdae whines, Chanyeol is petting him, comforting him, whispering soothing words into his ears. He shifts his weight over Jongdae and his hand finds its way to his cock. He strokes with purpose this time, gently rocking his hips so his knot constantly rubs against Jongdae’s prostate. It has Jongdae gasping as the pleasure becomes overwhelming and he’s pushed over the edge, coming into Chanyeol’s palm.  
  
“Shit,” Chanyeol groans, hips pausing again when Jongdae clamps down around him. Another deep groan and Chanyeol is coming too, spilling inside Jongdae, marking him in the most intimate way possible. He collapses against Jongdae and two full minutes pass before he has enough energy to lift himself up again. “Well?” He asks. “How was your first knotting?”  
  
Jongdae pretends to think about it for a second, tapping his finger against his chin as the seconds tick by. “My heat isn’t over yet,” he says eventually. “I hope you’re up for another round.”  
  
  
  
Chanyeol can’t help it, he growls whenever someone gets too close to Jongdae now. _Mate_ , his mind keeps telling him and Chanyeol finally agrees, but he’ll continue to wait as long as it takes until Jongdae can see it too.


End file.
